


Roleplay

by The_Busy_Beee



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Lingerie, M/M, Prostate Massage, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: What was supposed to be a "sexy night in" is becoming increasingly more stressful than it needs to be.So Senku takes matters into his own hands.Gen can't argue with Senku if he's having an orgasm.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 206





	Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello~
> 
> This is a thread I posted on Twitter today, but I know due to certain circumstances, many people (like myself) are avoiding social media and looking for comfort/distractions, so I wanted to post it here as well. 💗
> 
> This has been tweaked a bit (reworded and touched up) from its original thread format!
> 
> Please stay safe, and enjoy this SenGen! 💕

“This is a stupid idea.”    


Senku complains, but he still dutifully does up his tie in the mirror.

“It’s not stupid!” Gen calls from the bathroom. “It’s called a _~fantasy~,_ Senku-chan. You need to be more imaginative!”

Senku frowns at the bathroom door. “Right.” he deadpans. “I’ll work on that.”

The bathroom door opens and Gen appears, smiling cheerfully as he smoothes a hand over his suit white button down. 

"How do I look?"

Senku grins. "You look like I would have failed all your classes. You _do_ realize teachers button their shirts all the way up, yes?"

“Mmm, in high school, maybe, but I had a college professor who never buttoned more than halfway up his chest. It was sexy,” Gen strokes his collar bones as he fixes Senku with a sultry look. The scientist scoffs and takes a step closer to wrap an arm around Gen’s waist.

“So you’re a college professor, then?” At Gen’s hum of agreement, Senku motions at his own outfit. “Then why am I wearing a high school uniform?”

_"Must_ you dissect this??” Gen frowns. “Can we not have _one_ role play that you don’t break apart like this?”

“Maybe if it was one that made sense,” Senku laughs. Gen scoffs and wiggles out of Senku’s arms. “Aw, Gen-”

_"Fine!"_ Gen huffs, unbuttoning his shirt as he strides toward the closet. “You want something that makes sense, I’ll make it make sense.”

“Gen,” Senku sighs, running a hand through his hair exasperatedly, “this is really starting to feel more like a chore than a sexy night in.”

“And whose fault is that, Senku-chan??” Gen calls from inside the closet. He can hear the older man rifling through his costume box and Senku rolls his eyes. “Strip!”

“Yes Sir,” Senku dutifully begins undoing his tie again. “What do you want me to put on now?”

“Nothing.”

Senku stills, turning to look at the mostly closed closet door. “Really?”

“Really.”

“So you just want me to get naked?” Senku frowns, confused, but still unbuttons his shirt anyways.

“Yep!” Gen replies cheerfully. “I want you to get naked and get in the bed. Throw the blanket over yourself, if you want.”

"Alright," Senku says, stripping out of his uniform and pitching it into the chair in the corner along with his "caveman" outfit and prison guard uniform. The pilot's uniform has slipped off the arm of the recliner and lies on the burgundy carpet, but Senku makes no moves to gather up the clothes, instead throwing his boxers in the same direction as he flops across Gen's plush bed.

Where Gen finds all these costumes Senku will never know, and he doesn’t plan on asking either.

“Alright, are you ready?” Gen calls.

“As I’ll ever be,” Senku replies, sitting up but making no moves to cover himself. The closet door opens and Gen steps out with a flourish, feathers and sheer fabric draped artfully over satin and lace, and Senku feels the heat that had dissipated begin to flare back to life.

The sheer, pink robe is one of Gen’s favorites (Senku’s too, if he’s being honest), because of how “daintily” it flows and how “extra” it makes him look. Underneath the robe today is a black satin gown, held up by thin spaghetti straps and a lacey hemline lying gracefully against Gen’s bare upper thighs. 

Senku gives a low whistle as Gen glides into the bedroom, the robe billowing behind him like a cape, and Gen looks pleased with himself. 

"Gorgeous," Senku praises, smile widening when Gen makes a sudden spin, sending the robe flying up in a theatrical way. "As always."

"Aren't I?" Gen replies airily. With a mischievous grin, Gen kneels on the foot of the bed and begins crawling his way up to Senku on hands and knees. He throws his right leg over Senku's waist and perches himself on Senku's upper thighs, slender finding their way to Senku's abs and slowly creeping upwards.

"Mm, does this really count as "role play" though?" Senku wonders aloud, his own calloused hands settling on Gen's thighs.

"It does~" Gen confirms, pressing closer to Senku. Senku's hands slide under the silky fabric of Gen's night gown, gripping Gen's hips firmly as the older man begins peppering Senku's neck with kisses. "I," a kiss, "am a married man, you see," another kiss, "and you're my young lover." A soft bite. Senku licks his lips, eyes closing as he immerses himself in the scene Gen is painting for them.

"My husband is away on a business trip," Gen murmurs, petal soft lips brushing the shell of Senku's ear, "and I've been so lonely…"

"So you called your boytoy over to keep you company?" Senku slides his hands down, slips his fingers beneath the waistband of lacy panties and gropes the plush cheeks beneath them.

"Mm-hm," Gen hums his confirmation, fingers sliding into Senku's hair, tightening when the scientist nips at the exposed column of his neck. "You know I just can't help myself," he whines, playing up the act of a desperate househusband. "I simply can't _sleep_ without someone here with me, keeping me warm and sated."

"Does your husband know how much of a slut you are?" Senku's tone remains casual, conversational, even as he sinks two fingers into Gen's softened entrance, ripping a startled gasp out of the older man.

_"Senku-!"_ Gen gasps, back arching, fingers tightening in Senku's hair. Senku begins alternating soft kisses and sharp nips down Gen's neck, over his collarbone and down his chest. 

"Does he know you finger yourself open in the bathroom while waiting on your young lover to come and ravish you? To fuck you better than he ever could?" Senku takes one of Gen's perky nipples into his hot mouth and Gen cries out, head lolling backwards.

"Ah Senku!" He whines. Gen is rolling his hips- every thrust forward has his still covered cock grinding against Senku's stomach while every thrust back has Senku's probing fingers sinking deeper, _just_ brushing over the spot Gen needs them most.

"Does he make you moan like I do?" Senku asks, mouth still so close Gen can feel every brush of Senku's lips against his heated skin. A third finger sinks its way into Gen's tight heat, and Senku begins abusing Gen's prostate. Gen is gasping, jerking and writhing, trying to get away from the constant pleasure, the insistent probing and stroking but Senku has him right where he wants him and it's so good- too good- he's gonna come way too fast-

Gen's whole body tenses, eyes rolling back with the force of his orgasm and toes curling in the sheets beneath them. Senku slowly withdraws his fingers, allowing Gen to slump against him, boneless, as he tries to catch his breath.

"You asshole," Gen pants against Senku's shoulder. Senku laughs, resting his hands on Gen's thighs again.

"What?" Gen can _hear_ the cocky smirk.

"You know I hate it when you do that!" Gen is pouting and they both know it. 

"You don't," Senku replies, matter of fact. "You like the fact that I can make you dry orgasm because you hate being covered in come and having to clean up in between rounds."

He's not wrong.

Gen sniffs, ignoring Senku's words and trying to pull back into the fantasy world he'd been setting up for them. "So, Senku-chan~" he grinds down against Senku's erection and lifts his face to fix Senku with a soft, sultry smile. "Will you help me cure my loneliness..?"

Senku returns Gen's smile with a filthy grin of his own.

"Always."

\---

"So," Senku begins as he slips under the sheets beside Gen, "who is your "husband?"" 

They've both cleaned up, but neither man has bothered to put on clothes. The sheets are cool on Senku's bare skin, but Gen wastes no time in scooting into the empty space beside Senku and nuzzling his chest.

"Magma," the older man replies immediately.

_ "What?" _

"What?" Gen questions in turn, tipping his head back to look up at Senku.

"Magma?" Senku scoffs. "You're telling me you'd really marry _Magma?_ The MMA fighter?"

Now it's Gen's turn to scoff. "Of course not. Well," he holds up his hand, "let me rephrase- if it were an arrangement of sorts, maybe."

"Arrangement?" Senku's lips quirk up in amusement. 

"Mmhm," Gen nods. "For the sake of our role play, Magma and I were in a marriage of convenience, and he knows I play around because he does too."

"Makes sense," Senku nods to himself. "Someone like Magma couldn't possibly keep The Great Asagiri Gen satisfied."

"That's right! My boytoy is much better!" Gen nods in agreement and Senku scoffs again.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?"

Gen tips his head back to grin at Senku again. "But you love me~"

Senku can't argue with that. He presses a kiss to Gen's forehead. "I do. Happy anniversary, Gen."


End file.
